I Call Your Name (Here Me Now)
by ThatOver-CookedEgg
Summary: Yuuki Frost returns to Fairy Tail after 10 years, just as the Dark Guild, Tartaros becomes active. Fairy Tail and other Guilds in Fiore are foced to combine their strength to overpower this strong enemy, but when Carla forsees unspeakable tragedy, what will become of Fairy Tail? Meanwhile, can Lucy keep her promise to Yuuki; Don't let them capture her. Rated M for lemons and gore.


At the usually noisy guild hall of the Fairy Tail guild, the members of said guild were all standing outside the building, staring in amazement and confusion as snowflakes began to sprinkle the emerald green grass. And why were they so amazed and confused at the sudden snow? Because it was the middle of July. The sun had been high in the sky, its radiant heat beating down on the town of Magnolia and all of its hard working citizens, that was until the clouds rolled in and it began to snow.

"There's only one explanation to this." Erza began, as some of the confused members began catching snowflakes for fun – and Natsu caught them on his tongue.

"What's that then, Erza?" Lucy asked the red-haired Mage.

"Yuuki is nearby."

"Yuuki? Who's that?" Sting Eucliffe, former member of the rival guild Sabertooth who had -along with other members of Sabertooth - joined Fairy Tail, asked.

"She's an S-Class Mage here at Fairy Tail, I'm surprised you haven't heard of her, but then again she has been gone for almost ten years now."

"Ten years? It's really been that long?" Gray in-putted. Erza nodded.

"So if she's back, where is she? I want to fight her!" Natsu yelled, wildly looking around.

"She's probably barely even stepped into town. She probably got distracted and that's why it's snowing." Gray rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how her getting distracted is going to make it snow." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"She's a Dragon Slayer, more precisely the Dragon Slayer of ice. When her emotions get the better of her she can accidentally make the temperature drop, and/or make it snow, as you've seen. Usually she seals away most of her magic energy though…" Erza paused to think.

"I was letting you all know I was coming." A voice called, and from the distance a young female Mage with ice blue hair appeared, wearing a travelling cloak. When she joined the guild outside the guild hall, she grinned and hugged everyone, even those she didn't know, like Sting and Rogue, without actually realising she didn't know them – much to their bewilderment.

"Where the hell have you been, Yuuki?!" Erza suddenly yelled, making said Mage yelp, "We all thought you were dead or something!"

Yuuki chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry…kinda got frozen in this gigantic...er…thing for a couple of years…"

"You got frozen? You're an _ice _Mage, and a Dragon Slayer at that, couldn't you have just eaten your way out?"

"Kind of hard to when you're frozen…and I did, it just took a while. Bearing in mind I _did _lose my right arm minutes before, and it was some bizarre ice spell thing so the ice tasted funny and then I slept for, like a year afterwards, then I got into some massive fight with this dude so I was incapacitated _again_, but now I'm back." She rambled.

"You lost your arm? Idiot!" Erza yelled.

"Oh, it's not like it just fell off!" Yuuki retorted, getting in the red-head's face, "Some dude with a huge ass sword went and sliced it off! But it's cool I got a new one." She grinned, revealing her new arm, which was rather robotic looking. The limb had been torn off from just above her elbow, and what was left of it was scarred.

"That looks like it hurt." Gray winced as he looked at her brandished new arm.

"I don't remember much of the new arm being put on, but I remember losing the old one – that hurt a _lot_."

"I can imagine. Having a limb torn from your body is probably rather painful." Rogue inputted.

"I'll say," Sting began, "On the up side, you have a cool robotic-looking arm, which can probably kick anyone's butt. Or punch."

Yuuki shrugged. "I've been told to wait a few weeks to use it for fighting; got to get used to it first apparently," then she snickered, "Stupid Doctors don't know me, hey Natsu, I wanna try out my new arm." She grinned fiendishly.

"I wouldn't, Yuuki," Levy began, "I read somewhere that fighting with replacement limbs too soon after surgery can be fatal to the limb, and even you." She warned.

Yuuki laughed. "I'll be fine, a little fight with Natsu won't do any damage."

"I forbid it." Erza ordered.

Yuuki groaned. "You forbid everything I do, what are you – my mom? I'm fighting Natsu." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other, their eyes full of amusement.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said for no apparent reason. Yuuki looked down at the frog-like exceed and grinned.

"Holy Crap, you are so cute!" she grinned, scooping up the exceed – oblivious to Rogue's protests – and gave him a huge hug.

"Fro thinks so too."

Yuuki squealed from the cuteness as she began to gush over Frosch, who seemed to enjoy the female attention.

Most of the Fairy Tail Mages laughed at Yuuki's antics, whereas Rogue watched unsure of what to do.

Then, Yuuki turned her attention to Natsu. "So what's the deal with the new cat frog, find a new flying cat pal, Natsu?" she asked the Dragon Slayer of fire.

"No, Frosch is partners with Rogue."

"Who's Rogue? Did we get new members whilst I was gone?"

"How could you have only just realised that?!" Gray yelled.

"Hey, we all know I'm slow when it comes to these things!" Yuuki retorted, "So where's the new guy? I want to meet him!"

"You already have. We have lots of new people, Yuuki." Erza chuckled.

"How many?"

"Lots."

* * *

After Yuuki had introduced herself to all of Fairy Tail's new members since her return, i.e Lucy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Orga, Rufus and Minerva.

"Hang on a second." Yuuki began.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Minerva…Orga…Rufus…those names ring a bell…"

"Oh, you're actually aware of something in the world for once?" Happy asked.

"Hey, I'm very aware of things!" Yuuki retorted back at Happy, forgetting her previous train of thought.

"What's the date today?"

"…"

"Exactly. You're stupid, Yuuki."

"You forgot the 'not that'!"

"No I didn't."

"_Anyway_," Yuuki continued, turning her back on Happy – with a throbbing vein in her temple, "You're all former members of Sabertooth, including Blondie and Rogue and their exceeds." She stated simply.

"Blondie?" Sting muttered.

"Finally, it took you long enough, Stupid." Happy snickered.

Yuuki glared in his direction before continuing, "I saw the Games last year. I know what you all did, especially you, Minerva," Yuuki narrowed her eyes, taking a step closer, "so I'm just warning you, do anything to hurt those I care about again, and you'll be sorry-"

"No threatening new members, Yuuki." Makarov interrupted, pulling at her good arm.

"I was just warning 'em, I was gonna be nice after." She pouted.

Makarov chuckled. "You haven't changed at all over the past ten years."

"Well why would I? I was frozen and then asleep and then hospitilized. I had no time to change." She replied lamely.

"He doesn't mean it like that, stupid." Happy floated onto her head.

"Get off my head." She growled.

"But it's comfy." Happy whined. Yuuki grabbed him by the tail and dropped him on the floor.

"No." she growled.

"Yuuki's scary sometimes." Lector sweatdropped.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agreed.

Yuuki turned her attention to them. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, so you apologize to strangers." Happy said.

"They haven't been insulting me since I got back." Yuuki retorted.

"Do they usually argue like this?" Sting sweatdropped.

"They're just playing, I think," Natsu replied, "Hey, Yuuki – fight me!"

"Why would I do that?" she replied lamely.

"You wanted to test out your arm, remember?"

"Oh yeah…c'mere." She beckoned him with her new arm.

Natsu grinned and wrapped flames around his fist and went for her middle. Yuuki sidestepped and punched him in the chest with her new arm as hard as she could. Natsu fell onto his back, he'd been winded.

"Oops…it's stronger than I thought…that's gonna take some getting used to…" Yuuki thought as she examined the black steel.

"That's one heck of an arm." Natsu wheezed as he sat up.

"Sorry." Yuuki grinned sheepishly, offering her other arm out to help him up. He took it and she heaved him to his feet.

"Hey, imagine if you used _Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist _with that arm…"Natsu grinned.

Yuuki grinned back. "That'd hurt someone a lot."

"Please, don't do it to anyone in the guild." Erza sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, I know _just _the situation it'll be useful for."

"What's that, breaking a hole in someone's chest?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"No, that'd kill someone, and that's mean."

"Brats! Silence! I need a word with you all," Makarov called over the entire guild, "It's come to the attention of us Guild Leaders that the criminal known as 'Snake Eyes' has been extremely active lately. He's dangerous and as you know, a Dark Mage from the guild of Tartaros. It turns out he and a bunch of the wizards from that guild have been hiding out in Magnolia Forest, so it's been decided that the strongest members of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerebus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and Crime Sorcière are going to attack."

"What?!" Yuuki yelled, "You're insane! That's suicide! That man took my arm!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You fought Snake Eyes?" Erza replied.

"Fought and lost. Twice. And we all know it takes a hell of a lot for me to lose a battle - not blowing my own trumpet there," Yuuki began, "Gramps, this is ridiculous. I've fought him first hand, he nearly killed me and I'm an S-Class Wizard. He's ripped people to _shreds_, Gramps. I've seen it."

"Yuuki, I understand what you're saying, but this man has to be stopped." Makarov replied calmly.

"You don't understand! He will kill everyone sent on that mission!"

"Yuuki. The people that are going are all incredibly strong, including yourself. Snake Eyes will be brought to justice, I promise." Makarov said.

A frustrated growl erupted from Yuuki's throat before she went silent, a dark shadow casting itself over her eyes.

"I won't force you to go, Yuuki."

"I'm going." She growled.

Makarov nodded. "The others from Fairy Tail that are going are Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Wendy and all of the exceeds. I know it's a lot, but we'll need a small army to even stand a chance against them."

"When do we leave? I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned.

"Tomorrow morning, so I suggest you lot all go home and get some rest."

"Master, I've been gone for ages, so my apartment probably got repossessed, where can I stay for tonight?" Yuuki asked, not making full eye contact with him.

"You can stay with me, I have room, and Natsu and the others will probably stay tonight anyway." Lucy smiled.

Yuuki grinned back. "Thanks, Lucy."

"It's alright." She smiled in return.

* * *

Lucy relished bath-time. She sighed contently as she slid herself into the warm, soapy water. She could hear Natsu and Gray arguing over something petty, and giggled.

"They're a funny bunch, aren't they?" Yuuki sighed from the other end of her bath-tub.

Lucy squealed. "What are you doing in here?!" she yelped, trying to cover her exposed parts.

Yuuki sighed. "I wanted to talk to someone…"

Lucy straightened her face. "Is it about the mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah…they can't go through with it…"

"Why not? Snake Eyes has killed lots of people." Lucy replied.

"I know, but…"

"What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Yuuki asked, looking Lucy directly in the eyes. _She has pale blue eyes, like ice, yet they're still warm…they portray so many different emotions, _Lucy noted.

"Of course, I won't tell a soul." Lucy smiled reassuringly.

"Well you see…"

* * *

"Nice bath, you two?" Erza smiled at Yuuki and Lucy, in her pyjamas and reading one of Lucy's books.

"Yeah, really warm." Yuuki grinned and stretched.

"Should you have gone in with that arm?" Gray asked.

Yuuki shrugged. "I don't really have a choice; I can't just take it off."

"Fair enough." Gray replied.

"Alright everyone, we all need to sleep now!" Erza ordered.

Lucy went into her bed, whilst the others took various places on the floor.

"'Night guys." Lucy whispered.

Four sets of snores was the response she got.

* * *

The next day had everyone gathered just outside of the Magnolia Forest. From Lamia Scale, Jura, Lyon and Chelia. From Blue Pegasus, Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve. From Quatro Cerebus, Bacchus, Rocker and War Cry. From Mermaid Heel, Kagura, Ariana, Beth, Risley and Millianna. And from Crime Sorcière, the only three members.

"Why does our Guild have so many people gathered?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Because we're the best!" Natsu grinned, jokingly punching her shoulder.

"Yuuki, you're rather quiet." Erza noted.

"What?" Yuuki replied.

"Erza-san! Your parfum is as beautiful as ever!" Ichiya inhaled the air near her. Erza slid away, closer to Jellal, shivering with disgust. Yuuki raised her eyebrow. Lucy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Lucy smiled.

"Got what?"

"Hey everyone!" Lucy shouted, everyone turned her way.

"I just want to say something before we do this mission," Lucy began.

"Lucy, what are you-?" Yuuki began.

"Shush, anyway, I just want to say something about Snake Eyes; if anyone runs into him-"

"If anyone runs into him," Yuuki interrupted, stepping in front of Lucy, "don't touch him. He's _my _opponent. I owe him for my right arm."

"Is it the best idea you face him? You did lose to him twice." Erza stated.

"I don't care, he's mine. I want to take him down, if anyone else tries it I will hospitalize them." She growled.

"I'm not getting in the way of her and that arm." Natsu responded with a reminiscent wince at the punch from yesterday.

"So its settled then," Jura began, "We'll leave Yuuki to take down Snake Eyes."

"Thank you." Yuuki replied.

"I don't see why so many of us are gathered here." Ulteat stated.

"Gramps thinks that if we attack the place where Snake Eyes and his crew are hiding then we might flush out other members of Tartaros, in which case we'd need lots of back up." Gray replied.

"And let's not forget the fact that the people we are going to face today are members of Tartaros too, and are incredibly strong, although not as much as Snake Eyes, and there are lots of them; we have strength in numbers as well as pure strength." Lyon concluded.

"Well what are we all waiting for? Let's go already." Minerva sighed.

"We need to split into groups first." Erza said.

"I suggest we go with Guilds." Jellal suggested.

"Excellent idea, but I think Fairy Tail should divide itself a little more." Jura suggested.

"Yes, we'll split into groups of four Mages per group, exceeds just stick with their Dragon Slayers." Erza ordered.

Lucy went with Yuuki and Natsu and Happy, Erza went with Mirajane, Minerva and Wendy and Carla, Sting and Rogue went with Gajeel, Juvia and Pantherlily.

"Alright, let's go, everyone!" Erza ordered, as all of the groups went in different directions towards the hideout.

/TBC/

**((And that's that! Hope you all enjoyed, I will update….soon. xP**

**In the meantime, what did Yuuki say to Lucy? Is Yuuki really going to fight Snake Eyes? Can everyone take down the bad guys? Click that review button if you want to find out!))**


End file.
